empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Commander Strife/My tips to you how u can accumulate money n' resources w/ simplicity
INDUSTRY 'Coins from FARMS & GOVERNMENT BUILDINGS': The total of Govt. Buildings we have in this game is 12 and their bonuses varies. Also when you reach lvl. 50, it'll be a lot easier to earn money through farming . Farming for more money? Choose artichokes instead since this only costs you 1, 440 coins and the produce is 3, 750 coins. My only technique for acumulating 200K a week is I built 25 of them if you can handle more, why not; pnly if you have extra energy packs since only 50/50 energy is given to you once you reach a certain lvl. But be alert w/ artichokes as they matuer after 24 hrs. or equivalent to 1 day and withers for 2 days after maturity. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110803203715/empiresandallies/images/d/dd/Artichoke.png After 1 day http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110803205144/empiresandallies/images/4/42/Artichoke4.png After 2 days if left unattended 'OIL WELLS': Second most important resources to coins - since you need this to produce oil. A lot of players reaching lvl. 50+ are complaining about oil. Since oil is needed for upgrading units as well as building units. I recommend building 25 oil wells only but if you can control your entire empire, it's okay you over build oil wells as long as you can keep up w/ the costs. That was my technique for accumulutaing 20K oil per week I think since I stop using this resources first. But my method, honestly, is I set the contracts to 3 days so that I can have a time to earn money from farming. Since I plant artichokes and they wither after 2 days. Step-by-step follow these: Harvest 1st your farms since lvl 50 is artichoke, then ur Government Buildings ( at least 12 government buildings is what we have in E n' A). After 3 days, you can harvest your oil wells and then you can collect bonus from government buildings You just have to repeat these 2 steps and you might obtain the desired results as I did^^. Just keep up the work anyway. 'ORE MINES': Another important resources and a variety of ores you need aside from yours is w/ your friends. I managed to earn 50K for each ore when the Survival Mode wasn't still asking for ransomes until then. But nowadays, units like the Tier 6 Units require ores upto 1000 and it costs a bundle. So maybe buliding 16 ore mines will do but set it to 3 days instead and accumulate it or if your friends are inactive, you can just shut down your World Embassy and invade them and collect every 4 hrs. 'LUMBER MILLS' You can set aside this one for some time but only when you need for housing projects and building any infrastructuers. I made only 10 of them since I prioritize oil than wood except when i have to build houses. If you built more than 10, it's okay but as long as it's still w/in your control. 'RENTS' You can forget about collecting these as their only purpose is if you're required to build houses and collect rents or if one building requires a higher population. But this may serve a purpose in case you're bankrupted and you need to farm for money^^. "I HOPE YOU APPRECIATED MY HELP^^" Category:Blog posts